Notice Me Please
by harrypotterdancinqueen78
Summary: Pansy Parkinson just wanted the attention of Ronald Weasley but he is too busy being in love with Hermione Granger who is seeing Theodore Nott already. Will one night at the Three Broomsticks with friends change how they feel about the other?  RW/PP HG/TN


Title: **Notice****Me****Please**

Author: DramioneGirl9

Coupling: Ron and Pansy

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst and Humor

Rating: T  
>Status: Complete<p>

Summary: Pansy Parkinson just wanted the attention of Ronald Weasley but he is too busy being in love with Hermione Granger who is seeing Theodore Nott already. Will one night at the Three Broomsticks with friends change how they feel about the other?

RW/PP HG/TN GW/DM BZ/LL with mentions of HP/GW HG/RW and DM/PP

Pansy Parkinson was suppose to be the dumb, yet beautiful Slytherin Princess, she was suppose to prance around Hogwarts like she owned it, be by Draco Malfoy's side flaunting that she had the best looking guy in their year. But this year she didn't want to be that Pansy, in fact she didn't even want to be a Slytherin, or rich, or pretty, or Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, she wanted to be Ron Weasley's girlfriend. Unfortunately the only girl he wanted was Hermione Granger who was currently seeing Theodore Nott in Slytherin. Pansy wanted nothing more in the world, for once in her life to be Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, some what pretty, smart Gryffindor Princess. Ron Weasley wanted Hermione Granger, who was taken, while Pansy who wanted nothing more than to snog the living day lights out of him was invisible to him.

It serves her right, she did call Granger a mudblood on countless occasions, ugly and a few other horrid names were in the mix. She even made fun of him for being dirt poor.

"Pansy are you going to eat that strawberry?" her best friend Daphne Greengrass asked pointing to her plate.

"No, I am not too hungry…"

"It's Weasley isn't it?"  
>'WHAT!"<br>"I know you like him Pans, I can't understand why or how but I know you do."  
>"Why would I like a blood traitor?"<p>

"Because you think he is hot, cute, adorable, and sexy?"

"None of the above."

"Look I won't tell anyone, in fact I am pretty sure he can't get over Granger, but maybe you should try to be nice to him, talk to him a little." Daphne suggested."

"I guess…"

"So you admit it?"

"Maybe…" she said and Daphne squealed.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk to class. It was Charms with the Gryffindors. I sat next to Millicent Bulstrode, she was okay but she wasn't attractive and I often felt a little sorry for her. Ever since third year and every girl began to grow boobs Millicent had been left out for her lack of chest, her heavier figure and her dull hair and eyes. That year Pansy remembers that Millicent had a thing for Blaise Zabini; he turned her down in a way that was cruel even for a Slytherin. He basically listed all her worst qualities and laughed about it with his friends for weeks even after she asked him.

Pansy herself never talked with Blaise much after that. Millicent was her friend, she wanted to help but if she helped she'd be called a Hufflepuff until she graduated, so as much as she and Daphne and Astoria and Tracey and even a couple girls from Ravenclaw wanted to go out with Blaise Zabini they denied all his requests until he reached the age of sixteen when it was impossible to say no to someone as sexy as he was.

"Hey Millicent." She said.

"Parkinson." The bigger girl grunted.

"What's up with you?"

"Greg asked me out."

"Goyle?"

"Yes."

"Huh…" Pansy said and directed her attention to Professor Flitwick.

"Now a new spell has been added into the curriculum courtesy of Mr. Harry Potter and a book he found. The spell Levicorpus enables you to lift your opponent in the air or even just to lift a person in the air for practical use. Now please follow my wand movements." He directed and Pansy continued paying attention and by the end of class lifted Millicent once off the ground.

Pansy made her way back to the Slytherin tower where Draco lay on the couch with a snitch.

"Hey Pansy…" he droned and he sat up and tapped the seat next to him.

"What do you want Draco?" she demanded.

"You want to snog?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am not going to be used Draco Malfoy! I know you don't like me, you never have as more than an acquaintance so why should you and I participate in frivolous activities that neither of us want to be doing. I am in love with someone else so are you. So I think this little on the side no strings attached thing needs to end." Pansy told him truthfully.

"I am not in love with anyone." He denied.

"Draco it is obvious the reason you hate Potter may have been about him not shaking your hand in first year at first but it slowly grew into it being that Ginny Weasley has been in love with him since they met and you want her for yourself." I sighed and I began to walk up to my dorm.

"So why don't we use each other Pans? We both can't get what we want." He tried…wow he must be really horny.

"No Draco…ask Greengrass or something." She sighed again.

"You know she wants a commitment relationship with me Pans, I can't do that unless it is with…well…well you know who. Besides it's not like you have a chance with whom ever you are 'in love with'." He kept on going.

"Oh but Draco soon enough I will get what I want…you know that. Besides he isn't in a relationship, he is just in love with a girl he cannot have.' Pansy finishes and heads up to her dorm.

Ron Weasley sighed as he looked across the hall where one of his best friends cuddled with Theodore Nott of Slytherin. A SLYTHERIN! He couldn't help being in love with Hermione, although he could have helped himself. He had to admit he had years to get with Hermione but he always chickened out. Then all the sudden because one tutoring session in the one subject that Theodore Nott happened to be dreadful in, did Hermione have to volunteer for evening tutoring for extra credit. This bloke had literally five sit-ins with her and he asked her out.

In his defense he didn't think that Hermione would say yes. But she did and she walked in after their first date in a loving daze. Her and Ginny went up to their dorm and giggled all night. Then a week later they are official all holding hands, studying together in the back of the library and how he loathed when Nott would come up to their table kiss her and they would whisper quietly and she would blush and the next thing you know they are darting out of the Great Hall to go snog in a broom closet.

Ron hated thinking about it but he couldn't stop himself and at the moment he didn't have many people to talk to things about since Harry is always with Ginny and he seems to LIKE Nott.

He could go ask Lavender for company but he didn't want her to get attached again. He had been asked out by a girl in Ginny's year from Ravenclaw but he politely refused. Even Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin asked him if he wanted to 'get to know her'.

"Ron?" a voice called and Ron came out of his murderous gaze to the worried faces of his best mate and sister.

"You know Ron that staring at them won't make Hermione break up with him, she loves him." Ginny sighed at her brother.

"She LOVES him?" he exclaimed.

The couple nodded sadly at him as he slammed his goblet against the table in rage.

"Mate, you need to get over it. Ginny told me Beverly Reynolds asked you out, she is a smart, attractive girl." Harry said to his best mate.

"Not my type."

"Ron the only type you have at the moment is Hermione but hate to break it to you she has been taken for FIVE MONTHS!" Ginny tried to get into her brothers head for the millionth time.

"I can't Ginny because I can't swipe the feeling that I could have had her!" he groaned.

"Ron, even if she wasn't going out with Theo she wouldn't see you as more than a friend, she sees you like she sees me." Harry stated.

"Whatever…I'm going to get to class." He sighed and he got up from his table where Ginny and Harry's eyes were wide.

"Did my brother just willingly go to class early?"

"Yes I think he did."  
>"Wow he must be more depressed than I originally thought."<br>-

Ron entered Transfiguration and sat in a middle seat in the second row and sighed at how he was early.

Ron Weasley was NEVER early, either just on time or late or incredibly late.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasley? Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes." A voice spoke and he turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care Parkinson? Go shag Malfoy." He retorted.

"No thanks I refrain from doing anything with guys that are in love with other girls." She sighed and sat in the seat next to him her legs propped up on the desk.

"Malfoy in love? I will believe that when you admit your undying love for me." He chuckled.

"Well I must be in love with you Weasley because he has a thing for your sister." Pansy told him with a straight face.

"M-my sister?" he choked.

"Yes, has since second year, that is the real reason Draco hates Potter." She said.

"Good thing she is with Harry or I would have to hex him. Too much work for me." Ron breathed.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him but in reality she thought it was cute that he cared for his sister so much.

"I don't think you have to worry much Weasley, Draco won't act on it." She assured.

"A coward…"  
>"No just not one to ruin a relationship even if he is a Slytherin."<p>

"I highly doubt that."  
>"You know not all Slytherins are You Know Who robe kissers."<p>

"I will believe it when I see it."

"What have I done?"

"Where do I begin? You made fun of Hermione non stop, laughed at every degrading thing Malfoy has spouted out of his mouth, you wanted to give Harry to Voldemort." He listed.

"Okay I get it, I was a bitch. But in all honesty Weasley…I was jealous of Granger, a lot of guys liked her no matter how messy her hair was, heck most the male Slytherins wish they had her on their arm during Yule Ball. The Draco thing, well I thought I loved him and I wanted to impress him, not to mention I had to keep up appearances. My parents would kill me if I was nice to a muggleborn and blood traitors. During the war I was scared, I wanted to save my own neck, what can I say I am a Slytherin." She said.

"Doesn't change Parkinson, now leave me alone. People are going to get the wrong idea." He muttered and began to turn to his notes. She sighed and went to sit on the other side of the room.

Their classmates began to come in and Harry sat next to Ron.

"Were you just talking to Parkinson?" Harry questioned turning to his notes as well.

"She was being a bitch."

"As always…what did she want?"

"Who knows, she is Pansy Parkinson, she isn't the sharpest quill."  
>"Mate, she isn't stupid."<br>"I know but still…"  
>"She is no Hermione."<p>

"Yeah…"  
>"Seriously though Hermione is long gone mate, well not literally but you know what I mean. Hermione and Nott have what Ginny and I have. Speaking of Ginny have you noticed anything weird about her lately?"<br>"No…she seems as normal as she usually is. Why, trouble in paradise?"  
>"Well—"<br>"Turn to page 125 in Transfiguration Today Volume 7…Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley please do not disrupt my class for the third time this week."  
>The boys sighed and turned their books and tried to be interested in the Transfiguration of humans to objects. For Ron this was difficult especially since in the front corner Hermione sat giggling with Nott. This is going to be a long class.<p>

Pansy headed to her seat from where she was talking to Ron and took a spot next to Daphne, and behind Draco and Blaise.

"So you took my advice and talked to him?" she asked a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I guess, not that he would listen to what I had to say. I am Pansy Parkinson the Slytherin Bitch in his eyes."  
>"Hmm…good thing he rejected me."<br>"What?"  
>"Well…I sort of…maybe…kind of…asked him out."<br>"DAPHNE!" Pansy hissed quietly.

"In my defense I had no idea you liked him at the time. And the war is over, I was neutral and well he is cute." She giggled at the last part but Pansy sent her a dirty look.

"Look Daph, he isn't interested in me. Not even as a friend."  
>"Well in that case Ronald Weasley is a complete and udder arse!"<br>"Weasel! You are interested in the Weasel!" Draco laughed from ahead of him. He had now turned his chair around and was in a fit of laughter.

"Shut it Draco or I swear I will shave your head and make it permanent!" she warned and he sneered and turned back to the front where McGonagall had begun the lesson.

"Mate we need a guys night, we will invite Seamus, Dean, Neville, and maybe even George and Lee will join us in Hogsmeade. We will have a few firewhiskeys, chat like good old times." Harry suggested to Ron as they walked back to Gryffindor tower after Transfiguration.

"I don't know mate…she may be out with…Nott." Ron muttered as they rounded the corner and walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Cornish__Pixies,_come on mate you need a night to get over her. Maybe you will meet someone there." Harry begged him as they entered the common room and saw Dean, Seamus and Neville on the couches.

"I well…I don't know Harry."  
>"Seamus, do you think Ron needs to get out?"<br>"Hell yes mate...he's been a right mess, he has."  
>"Neville?"<br>"Mate…you moan her name longingly in your sleep."  
>"Dean?"<br>"Mate you need to get over her. It's not like you broke up with her, you weren't even together."  
>"There you go mate…come on the four of us, maybe George and Lee…it will be a blast.<br>The other boys cheered in agreement.

"Is there some party that I wasn't invited to?" Ginny asked as the plopped on the couch next to Neville and oddly far away from Harry.

"Just a guys night little sis…mates I will go!" Ron gave in and the boys cheered again and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I will just have to plan a sleepover with Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Padma, and Hannah tonight." Ginny sighed and she skipped off to find them.

"Harry is everything alright with Ginny?" Neville asked.

"I didn't think so but today at breakfast I leaned in for just a kiss on the cheek and she pulled away and even just now she sat next to you instead." Harry sighed putting his head to his knees.

"Talk to'er mate…before Parvati I wasn't much of err talker. But now every time we 'ave a problem we just talk it out." Seamus recommended.

"Thanks I think I will Seamus."  
>"So I was thinking the Three Broomsticks…" Dean suggested.<p>

Pansy lay in her four poster bed in the seventh year Slytherin girl dorm. Daphne, Millicent and Tracey were surrounding her.

"What is her problem?" Tracey asked.

"Boy trouble." Is all Daphne said.

"Shut up you lot and leave her alone!" Millicent shouted and for that Pansy was thankful.

"No Millie, she needs to get out. She hasn't had a good snog in weeks." Daphne sighed.

"Look…I say we go to the Three Broomsticks and get sloshed!" Tracey added.

"Yeah we can invite Astoria and maybe even a Ravenclaw or two" Daphne squealed.

"I am not going to the pub! I am staying in this room until classes on Monday." Pansy ordered.

"Oh now even I think this is getting ridiculous Pansy! The other two are right! You need to get out and meet a nice guy." Millicent sighed and she began dragging Pansy out of the bed.

Tracey and Daphne squealed again and began dancing all over the room.

"Just what are you girls doing prancing around like a bunch of Hufflepuffs?" Blaise asked Draco and Theo behind him.

"It is none of your business Zabini!" Daphne hissed.

"It is if we are missing out on fun." Draco drawled.

"Well go off and mope about Ginny Weasley." Pansy snarled.

"PANSY!" he shouted going red in the cheeks.

"Mate you like Ginny Weasley and you are bugging me about going out with Hermione Granger?" Theo exclaimed.

"Well at least I am not in love with Weasel King…" he spat looking at Pansy.

"Ronald Weasley you are this emotionless drone because of Ronald Weasley!" Millicent gasped.

"I-I am n-not in _love_ with him!" she denied.

"While we are at it I think being in love with Loony Lovegood is worse than all of the above!" Tracey said quirking an eyebrow at Blaise.

Blaise laughed.

"Where did you get that idea? You are as crazy as Lovegood." He chuckled.

"You were sending flirty eyes at her at the Ravenclaw table." Tracey shouted.

"I was doing that at Mandy Brocklehurst!" he laughed.

"…oh." She muttered.

"And if you boys must know we are going out!" she added.

"TRACEY!" the girls exclaimed.

"Oh was I not suppose to say that?" she asked and everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

The group of Gryffindor boys were sitting at a table in the pub. All of them each sat with a firewhiskey and laughing at a joke George just told.

"So Dumbledore did tell you that joke from fifth year!" Lee gasped on air.

"Yup, turns out McGonagall had good reason for him not to say the joke in the Great Hall during the feast." George chuckled.

"So mate did you talk to Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah." He muttered

"Did you find out what it was?" Neville asked.

"She uh…thought it best that we didn't see each other any longer." He admitted.

The group of boys was in total shock. Everyone in the Weasley family and Gryffindor house believed that Ginny and Harry would end up getting married and starting a family of their own.

"Mate there may still be a chance; it could just be a break." Ron told him.

"I-I don't think so mate. Ginny and I a-are finished for good I think." Harry sighed frowning into his drink.

"Looks like things change all the time…" Dean said.

"What do you mean?' Seamus asked.

"Well if you think about it…nearly everyone in Hogwarts believed Ron and Hermione would date and eventually tie the knot, but she falls in love with Theodore Nott of all people, who is a good bloke. Harry and Ginny were Hogwarts Cutest Couple and even people believed Malfoy and Parkinson to end up making snotty, greasy little babies but they aren't together." George dished.

"Yet I still don't have a date with Angelina Johnson." Lee sighed.

"I would hope not she is MY girlfriend." George shot at his friend with an evil eye.

"Uh oh look who it is…" Ron sighed nudging his head to the entrance.

In the entrance walked Malfoy, Zabini and Nott and minutes later Parkinson, Davis, Bulstrode and both Greengrass sisters. The two Slytherin groups separated to two different tables.

"Bloody gits…" Seamus muttered.

"At least it couldn't get any worse." Neville laughed.

He spoke to soon because just as he said that Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Hannah, Parvati, Padma and Lavender walked in and got their own table.

"Great my ex girlfriend is here and probably to flirt with other guys." Harry growled.

"Easy there mate, no need to get excited. They could be here to get drunk as hell and that might just be your chance to win her back!" Lee said with a wink.

"That's my sister!" Ron and George exclaimed.

Pansy and her friends saw the boys enter the pub; great they just had to ruin their night of relaxation and fun. She may have been against it at first but she thought, 'what are the chances that Ron Weasley was in the Three Broomsticks on a Friday night'. Soon enough she got her answer…a lot.

He sat with his regular Gryffindor group of Potter, Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas with his brother and Lee Jordan as well.

"Damn it! He just had to be here too!" she exclaimed.

Ginny looked around the pub with a sigh, she saw Harry chatting with her brother and sighed again. She hadn't meant to break his heart but she knew he wasn't the one for her. It was three months ago when she began talking to Draco Malfoy.

_*Flashback*_

_Ginny walked along the corridor off to detention because the new DADA teacher hated her…damn Slytherin. He had given her detention Just because she corrected him once…he had taken away thirty points and given her a week detention. She entered the classroom and sitting at one of the desks was Draco Malfoy._

"_Weasley what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded._

"_For detention Malfoy why else?" she spat._

"_Sit both of you…you are to scrub all these desks and I want to see my reflection in all of them by the time I get back…" Professor Hallowell sneered and he left the room._

"_The idiot forgot to take away our wands." Malfoy blurted with a laugh._

"_He is an idiot isn't he?" _

"_Indeed…although I would think you were use to idiots seeing as all your brothers are bumbling idiots."_

"_**Don****'****t****talk****about****my****brothers****like****that****Malfoy!****They****are****my****family!****" **she hissed._

_He rolled his eyes and with the flick of his wand the first desk was spotless._

_They continued cleaning the desks in silence until Hallowell returned and dismissed them, but not before reminding them that they had detention again tomorrow._

_It continued like that for the next couple, they would banter and then go into a complete silence._

_That was until they had extra time when they were forced to clean dishes in the kitchens. They had a snack made by the house elves and they talked…civilly for the first time ever. Ginny realized that she liked having someone intelligent to talk to. Sure she had Hermione but she was so busy with Theo these days that Ginny barely saw her. Ron and Harry were not ones to talk about intelligent things outside of class. Lavender and Parvati wanted to gossip and talk of the latest trends and Dennis; well he hasn't been the same since Colin's death. Plus Luna was all sorts of crazy no matter how nice._

_Ginny enjoyed talking to Draco Malfoy, and he seemed to enjoy it too. It continued for three months until they began seeing each other as possibly more._

_Ginny tried to avoid it, pretend to be happy until one day she had a chat with Draco._

"_You have to choose Ginny! I can't stand being just friends with you…I- I think I am falling in love with you." He told her and tears began drip off her face._

"_Draco…I love you too."  
>"Then be with me Ginny!" <em>

"_I don't want to hurt him."  
>"But you are hurting me by being with him! Tell me…do you love him Ginny? Did you?" <em>

"_I did love him…I truly did. Yet now I love him but not like I use to…I love him as a friend."  
>"What do you love me as Ginny?" <em>

"_I am **in** love with you Draco…I need you."  
>"Come to me when you have made your decision." He left the room.<em>

_*End of Flashback* _

Ginny looked around for Draco and saw him talking with Zabini and she decided that now was as good of time as ever.

She excused herself from her friends and she walked over to his table.

"Can I speak with you?" she asked and he looked up and smiled.

"Ah…sure thing."  
>They walked to where some couples were dancing to the music. She noticed Harry look up at them in confusion but she told herself to focus on what mattered.<p>

"I told Harry that I thought it best that we break up." She told him as they began to dance slowly.

"Did you tell him why?" Draco asked.

"No I thought it best not to let him know, so I wouldn't hurt him. But I have a feeling that he knows now."  
>"Does it matter?"<p>

"…No…no it doesn't."  
>"Good."<p>

"Okay."  
>"Alright."<br>"I love you Draco."  
>"I know."<br>"Do you think we could try this you and me thing?"  
>"You know I love you too Ginny."<p>

"I know."

"Then you know my answer."  
>She looked up at him and smiled and he leaned down and touched his lips on hers for their first kiss. She knew from that moment on that this was the man she was meant to be with and she had made the right decision.<p>

"What is that git doing to my sister?" Ron demanded as he saw Draco and Ginny now making out on the dance floor.

"Snogging…quite intensely."  
>"No shit Neville." George barked.<p>

Harry tried to look away from his recent ex girlfriend.

"At least I know why I was being ignored." He muttered and Dean patted his back.

"I am going over there to stop this nonsense!" Ron exploded.

"Mate no!" Seamus stopped him.

"Why?"

"Mate…look at them…he looks at her the way you look at Hermione." Lee told him.

Ron looked at his sister and Malfoy who were now laughing and dancing.

"I—I guess he is an alright bloke now." He muttered and sat back down.

Blaise smiled at his best friend who now had the girl he had been in love with since second year.

He thought of the girl he longed for, he would look like an idiot if anyone knew…he wondered how Tracey knew. Of course he knew Tracey liked him, and she was jealous of this girl he was smitten with. She thought the attention would turn to her if he realized he could never be with this girl.

He looked at her; she laughed with Brown and the Patil twins. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her big blue eyes shone when she smiled. Her wand was behind her ears and she seemed to be collecting the bottle caps from the table, so she could make a matching necklace for the one she was wearing. But the part he loved most about her was symbolized in her earrings that were made of radishes. She often imagined that she saw these creatures that no one else could see. Blaise himself was unsure if he believed her himself, but he liked that she didn't seem to care if someone did or not.

"Hello Blaise…" Tracey said to him seductively.

"Leave me alone Davis."  
>"I knew that you liked her. You are just too ashamed to be with her." Tracey began.<p>

"Go away Tracey."  
>"You know…I don't know what you see in her! She isn't that pretty, she is insane and she is too bloody sweet. She is way too bloody sweet for someone like you Blaise. You know I always loved how conniving, sneaky and honest you were. It is partially why I am so attracted to you. You are nothing like Luna Lovegood and that is why you will never be with her…because you are a pureblooded, well respected Slytherin, and she is just a plain old Ravenclaw oddity!" Tracey whispered into his ear.<p>

"SHE IS NOT AN ODDITY!" he screamed and the pub went silent and everyone was staring at Tracey and him, even Luna.

"You Tracey Davis are jealous, jealous that this girl has caught my eye instead of you! And I am tired of you trying to seduce me, manipulate me, convince me that Luna Lovegood will never feel the same way I do about her! She is kind, interesting, smart, and beautiful and a whole lot more fun then you are Davis! The truth is…I will never love you, but I will always love Luna Lovegood." Blaise sneered at her and she went blank and the pub gasped and Tracey ran out of the pub, Millicent behind her.

He turned around to Luna who was staring at him in shock and he made her way up to her, took her hand, pulled her up off her feet, brought her close against his chest and he kissed her with all the passion he could muster up.

She kissed him back and when they finished she smiled at him.

"I was wondering when the nargles would finally get to you." She told him and he chuckled and they went to find a booth and snog.

Ron stared in shock as the second couple got together that night. The second!

"Mate I am going to get a drink…" Harry said "Do you want anything?"

"Uh…no thanks." He said and Harry walked off to the bar.

He looked around the club at his classmates. Millicent Bulstrode has comforting a heartbroken Tracey Davis, Lee and George were off talking to Angelina who had just arrived, Seamus and Dean went off to see Lavender and Parvati and Neville was even talking shyly to Hannah Abbott.

Malfoy and his sister had recently found a table and have begun to talk. Daphne and Pansy were talking in a booth alone away from everyone and lastly he saw her…with Nott on the dance floor in a tight loving embrace and he felt rage build inside him.

He got up and walked over to the couple and shoved Nott.

"RONALD!" Hermione gasped.

"What is your problem Weasley?" Theo exclaimed.

"You are my problem Nott! You swoop in and steal my girl!" Ron yelled.

"Your girl Weasley? Hermione has never and will never be your girl!"

"I love you Hermione!" Ron turned and said to Hermione who was crying.

"Ron you have to stop this! I love Theo…not you. You are one of my best friends but not anything more than that."

Hermione told him.

"NO! Hermione you can not be with Nott!" he yelled and turned to Theo.

"I will fight for her!" he sneered and with that Ron threw a punch and tackled Theo to the ground.

Yet within seconds he was pulled off by none other than Pansy Parkinson who used the new spell Levicorpus she learned

Charms.

"What is wrong with you Parkinson?" he demanded.

"You Ronald Weasley are my problem! You long after Hermione Granger for five months when she is a taken woman! A happily taken woman because I know for sure that Theo is a good guy and he cares for her very much! But you have to come in and try to get her back when before they were dating you barely saw her as a girl! And you are wasting away going after her! When there are tons of girls who would want to be with you! Tons! Specifically me. I love you, you idiot!" she exclaimed.

"What are you barking about Parkinson? You cannot like me! I hate you! You are rude, annoying as hell, you called Hermione names, called me names! You just think you are in love with me Parkinson! I can never love you! Even if for some reason you like me, I will never be with you because I can do better." He told her as roughly as anyone possibly could.

She stared at him, at the disgust in his face, she didn't know when she started crying…or running…or when she finally got into her four poster bed in the Slytherin girls dorm or when she finally cried herself to sleep.

She felt stupid, hated, ugly, and horrible, like she could never be loved by anyone in the whole world. She wasn't expecting him to say he loved her back, she expected rejection at first, but she didn't expect his words to be so cold.

Ron was confused; he didn't know why the whole pub was sending him a dirty look, even his best friend who was shaking his head at his friend's lack of compassion. His sister looked ready to hex him. Parkinson deserved it, she kept him from smashing Nott in, made up some stupid story about being in love with him, and she had the nerve to tell him he won't be with Hermione yet she goes off in tears because he rejected her.

He walked up to Harry who seemed like the only one who would talk to him.

"What's up with these people mate?" he asked.

"You are an idiot."

"Wow…what's your problem now?"

"You really can't see it can you mate? You basically told Parkinson to bugger off, that no one will love her and she couldn't love you, and you reminded her about all the crap she put us through when I am pretty sure she is sorry about all that. It hurts a girl, and she was just trying to help you. You have gone mental mate, you attack Theo, proclaim your love to a taken Hermione…what's next you going to lash out at me?" Harry told him.

"Look Harry, she is a bitch! She always has been and she will always be one! Why would I want to be with her? She isn't attractive, smart, thoughtful, or any of the stuff I look for in a woman." He told him.

"I-I don't think I can talk to you right now mate…I am going to talk to Padma…she looks lonely." Harry sighed and he walked off.

"You really are dense Weasley." A voice spoke from beside him and he turned around and met the eyes of Daphne Greengrass.

"Bugger off Greengrass!"

"You are drunk Weasley."  
>"No I'm not."<p>

"That is something a drunk person would say."  
>"Is there a point to this?'<br>"Pansy is my best friend and you hurt her. She really does love you, you know. She just admitted it to herself recently, but I have known for awhile, even when I asked you out. I thought if you said yes it would make her realize her feelings. But you said no. She would look at you during meals and hide any idea of liking you through insults. But when she did admit to liking you I told her to talk to you and she did, and she right away pointed out that she wouldn't have a chance with you…you were too good, loyal, and brave…you were too good for her. But you know what I think Weasley…I think she is too good for you." Daphne said and she walked off.

Ron looked at Daphne's retreating figure in shock…was she right? Was Harry right? Was everyone in this pub right?

No…Pansy Parkinson…the Pansy Parkinson he was suppose to know was suppose to be the spoiled, annoying, mean, Malfoy loving bitch. Not this girl who cared about him, wanted him, and didn't want Malfoy.

He didn't love her, but was he the jerk tonight? Yes he was.

He sighed, downed the remaining contents in his glass and exited the pub.

Pansy woke up the next morning a mess. Her hair was tangled and her make up was smudged and she was still in the clothes she left in that night. She noticed the tear stains in her pillow and sighed at the events of last night.

She wanted to hate him; she wanted to hate him so bad. But the problem with being in love was that it was hard to hate the person you were in love with.

"Pansy are you alright in there?'" Daphne asked from outside her drawn curtain.

"I am fine Daphne." She muttered with a sniffle.

"Don't you dare lie to me Pansy Parkinson!" Daphne yelled.

"Fine, I feel like crap…happy?"

"Yes I am." She said and she drew Pansy's curtains and the light shone in Pansy's eyes and she groaned.

"Oh my Merlin you are a mess!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up…"

"Come on lets get you freshened up…oh my you need a shower." Daphne coughed and then she held her nose.

Pansy took a shower, brushed her hair, her teeth, got on new clothes, and did her make up.

"Now if you see Ronald Weasley you make him think that you were not affected in the least!"

"But he did affect me."  
>"That is beside the point!"<br>The two girls headed down to breakfast, but before they left the common room Astoria, Millicent and even Tracey hugged Pansy and told her all how much they hated Ron Weasley.

When Ron entered the Great Hall he had a hangover and eight letters landed in his plate…each one of them held a hex of the worst variety and all were howlers, one each from both Greengrass', Davis, Bulstrode, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and even his sister.

That is why at nine a.m. he was in the Infirmary getting treatment from the numerous side effects of the spells.

At ten he was released and headed off to find Harry, but before he could he passed Pansy Parkinson who avoided his gaze.

"Parkinson!" he hollered,

"WHAT?" she spat.

"I- I-"

"Spit it out Weasley I haven't got all day. Despite being in love with you I don't think about you non- stop." She sneered.

"Look Parkinson…I don't love you."  
>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU ALREADY TOLD ME THAT YOU INSENSITIVE GIT! YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT, SPAT EVERY INSULT YOU COULD THINK OF AT ME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY NOW IS STILL 'I DON'T LOVE YOU'!" she screamed at him and he looked afraid.<p>

"Are you done you banshee?" he asked and she screamed again in frustration at his comment and stormed down the hall and almost running into Neville.

"I don't think that helped mate." Neville said patting his shoulder.

"You think?" he sneered.

Pansy ran to the nearest girl's lavatory and splashed water on her face, careful not to let her make up run. She leaned up against the wall and stooped down the wall and cried, ruining her make up anyway.

"Parkinson?" a voice asked.

"What is it?" she snarled.

"Um…its Hermione…are you alright?"  
>"Does it look like I am alright Granger?"<br>Hermione didn't answer.

"I am sorry Ron is a git. If it helps he has always had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon." She told her.

"No it doesn't Granger."  
>"I am sorry Ron is in lo—obsessed with me."<p>

"It isn't your fault Granger, you know that."  
>"You know it isn't your fault either…being in love with him. You may not want to be but you are."<br>"I guess."  
>"Look, Ron is many things, obnoxious, rude, high tempered, he has horrible eating habits. But I never saw him act the way he did last night. So if he asks to talk to you, it is probably an apology. If it is, believe me it is fun to watch him squirm."<p>

"He's a git Granger…how on earth have you dealt with him all these years?"  
>"Patience mostly, and a temper and grudge to match his I suppose."<br>"You got that right."  
>"But I think you have a temper to match his too. You can deal with him Pansy."<br>"I-thanks Granger…Hermione."  
>"No problem Pansy…I will let you be." Hermione smiled and left the lavatory.<p>

Pansy smiled 'Maybe Hermione Granger isn't that bad' she thought.

Ron sat outside near the lake thinking about his conversation with Pansy. He also reviewed last night in his head. He had been drunk, very drunk indeed. He had been wrong, very wrong indeed and he had been a git an obnoxious git.

"Sickle for your thought Weasley?" a voice asked and he turned around.

"Parkinson what are you doing here?"  
>"A little birdie told me you would be here."<p>

"Damn it Harry."  
>"Actually it was Longbottom."<br>"Look Parkinson…last night I was a git, well I was a whole lot more than that. I was drunk and stupid and obviously I wasn't thinking."

"Are you ever?" she asked but he knew she was joking because of her smile and he smiled back.

"Anyhow all that stuff I said about no one ever loving you isn't true. I was mad because of Hermione and you were there and I took out my anger on you, which was wrong. I fully deserved all the hate mail your friends and my sister sent me. Not to mention all the past I brought up is exactly that…past. I know a lot of Slytherins have changed including you. Plus I kind of was being a hypocrite in calling you rude and annoying. Did I cover it all." He asked.

"Yeah Weasley I think you did."  
>"I really am sorry that I don't love you Parkinson."<br>"I can't force you to love me…well I could but it wouldn't be right."  
>"Since when do Slytherins do right?"<br>"To right you are, maybe I will slip you that love potion after all."  
>"I would like to see you try."<br>"Is that a challenge?"  
>"Are you mad? Of course not! No way will I let you put me under a love potion to prove a point."<br>"Fine, fine I guess you are off the hook this time Weasley."  
>They laughed and smiled at each other enjoying the spring weather.<p>

"Parkinson?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why are you in love with me?"  
>She paused to think.<p>

"I really don't know. I guess I just watched you a lot and one day I found you slightly cuter, than per usual and I panicked at first but after awhile it was hard to deny. There are still things I dislike, and for future references if you ever drink that much again I will kill you myself. But I guess you always stay so calm, except for last night, and I knew you like Granger and I never hated her for it. But I always wished it was me you looked at like you do her." She told him and she looked back at the water.

"I was thinking while in the hospital wing about her and I asked myself that question and it made me think back to last night when George said that everyone expected Harry and Ginny together, me and Hermione and even you and Malfoy. I thought…I have always loved her as a friend…but I think the reason I think I love her as more is because everyone expected it, so I expected it. Even at lunch today I look at Hermione and she is so happy with Nott and I intruded on her happiness. I was mad at Ginny and Malfoy because like hell I thought Malfoy one of my worst enemies would be with my little sister, but I thought in the end…what a stupid reason to love someone and yours is so much better." He told her truthfully.

'You are a good man Ron. No matter what people say after last night. I forgive you…although that may just be because I love you." She said.

"I think there is good in you too Parkinson."  
>"Glad you think so."<br>"You know you aren't bad to talk to…"  
>"No?"<br>"Not at all."  
>"Huh?'<p>

"Do you want to go to dinner some time?" he asked.

She looked at him and shock and he just shrugged.

"Um…sure that would be nice."  
>"Alright tomorrow night at 6:30 I will pick you up in the dungeons and take you to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley."<br>"Okay I will be looking forward to it."  
>"Good."<br>"Good."  
>"Bye."<p>

"Bye."  
>She stood up and walked to the castle a grin on her face.<p>

Ron lazily walked into the Gryffindor common room with a grin on his face and everyone who knew of last nights events looked at him oddly.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you look happy when I found Pansy in the bathroom crying over your sorry ass?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione I dealt with it and while I am at it…I am sorry for fighting with your boyfriend and embarrassing you." He told her.

"Damn it! You didn't even squirm." She sighed.

"What did you do to fix it mate?" Harry asked.

"We talked, I apologized, she some how forgave me, and we talked some more and I discovered that she is actually fun to be around so I asked her to dinner tomorrow." He told them.

"Wait to go mate!" Seamus patted his back.

"So she actually forgave you…she seemed to have taken my advice." Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Wait…now you are getting along with Pansy Parkinson?" Dean asked.

"Well…we were civil. That is a start." Hermione laughed.  
>"Anyhow I am happy my best mate finally realized he was a drunken idiot last night." Harry chuckled.<p>

Pansy sat down in the Great Hall for dinner when all her friends crowded around her and still sneered at Ron who was just smiled back and she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Pansy are you alright? I heard about your run in with Weasley in the corridor this morning." Tracey asked.

"I am fine Tracey, nothing I can't handle! That is behind me!" she smiled.

"Oh so you took my advice and showed Weasley that he didn't actually affect you?" Daphne asked.

"No, I forgave him once he apologized to me about his rude behavior. It was down by the lake after I talked to Granger who convinced me that last night was the only time he has ever acted that way ever and so I went to talk to him and well now we are going to dinner tomorrow." She explained.

They all stared at her in shock.

"Pans are you crazy? The git basically told you no one would ever love you…that he would never love you." Draco exclaimed.

"He was drunk Draco…we all know what alcohol does to people, you of all people. Believe me I told him if he drunk that much again I would kill him myself." She retorted.

"I don't know Pans; the guy was still incredibly atrocious last night…" Daphne sighed.

"Guys please let me deal with this on my own. I am going on this date; I am going to see how it goes. Trust me to have better judgment than you think I do and in the mean time no more hate mail, hexes in the hall or comments to him at all." She told them and she waited for their response.

"Pansy…I swear if he hurts you again I will shred him limb to limb." Blaise warned.

"Blaise you will have to wait until Hermione gets him because she was enraged last night. I didn't even get a snog good night.' Theo added.

"I will trust you Pans…we all will. But if he hurts you again let us know please." Millicent begged.

"I promise."

"I don't think you have to worry about her Blaise. I know Ronald and he may be rude, high tempered and over all obnoxious but he has never gotten the way he did last night ever before." Luna told him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am just worried, Pansy is one of my best friends and if Weasley did anything to her, well I don't know what I would do." He sighed.

"Don't you worry Blaise…in the mean time let me distract you." She said and with a mischievous smile she leaned up and kissed him lightly in which he pulled her closer to him.

"Draco relax if he does anything to her, I myself with the help of Hermione will hex him in so many ways he well never be able to snog another woman again." Ginny assured him cuddling up to him on the Slytherin couch.

"Pansy and I have known each other for years and if he breaks her heart I…well I think I would blame it on myself." He sighed.

"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy! I swear on my Aunt Muriel's grave that if you blame yourself I will hex you in the same way!" she threatened,

"Alright, alright keep your knickers on."

"Good boy." She smiled and she began to snog him senseless to which he complied to gladly.

"Theo you know that if Ron hurts her again I will gladly kick his arse a million times that when I am done, he won't be recognizable." Hermione told him seriously.

"I love you." He said in a love struck gaze.

"I love you too," she said "Now lets get back to this Arithmancy homework."

He groaned.

"Do you guys know why the Slytherins are still sending me death glares?" Ron asked at breakfast the next day.

Hermione and Ginny giggled and went back to their breakfasts.

"Mate they are probably still worried that you will break Pansy's heart again." Harry assured him.

"Break her heart? We are just going to dinner!" he protested.

Hermione groaned along with Ginny.

"Ron you idiot you asked the girl who is in love with you to dinner. What do you think it meant to her?" she said a little peeved.

"Crap…I am an idiot. I meant it as friends! To start at least!" he groaned as well.

"Too late now mate, she expecting a date and if it isn't well look at it this way…she has three Slytherin best friends, and I am pretty sure Hermione and Ginny would join in." Dean sighed.

"Great now I have to plan the damn thing!" he moaned.

"Ronald Weasley you incompetent prat you already made the reservation! Just kiss her good night and there you go a date instead of dinner as friends." Ginny hissed.

"Oh…that was easy. Thanks Gin." He grinned and he stuffed his face with eggs and bacon leaving his friends to cringe at his eating habits.

Pansy sat in her dorm going over all her outfits. She had two remaining choices. The first was a forest green dress that went to her knees but it was skin tight, but not slutty. She wore black pumps and had a matching black and silver clutch purse. The second was a scarlet red dress made of silk and was one shouldered and with this she wore black flats. She had a red clutch purse with a gold opening.

She decided on the red because he was a Gryffindor and she curled her hair and put on a minimal amount of make up.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked her friends when they came back up.

"You look amazing as always Pans." Daphne smiled and hugged her friend.

"If Weasley doesn't like you after this…well it confirms he's most definitely an idiot." Millicent told her.

"Hmm…couldn't have done better myself." Tracey said.

Pansy let out her breath in relief of the approval from her friends.

She headed down out of the dorm and out the portrait hole where Ron was waiting.

"You look good Parkinson." He said.

'Good?' she thought.

"Oh…you too."

"What I meant was that you looked pretty…pretty beautiful." He fixed.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"You clean up good Weasley. Better than the Yule Ball."  
>"I would hope…did you see my hair then?"<p>

She laughed and he offered her his arm just like Hermione instructed.

He led her to the carriages and he helped her in and they sat in a comfortable silence all the way to the restaurant.

He helped her out of the carriage and he led her into the restaurant.

"A table for two…reservation for Weasley.' He said to the host.

"Ah…yes right this way Mr. Weasley." He said and he picked up two menus.

He sat them in the dark, candle lit part of the restaurant and Ron (once again under Hermione's orders) pulled out Pansy's chair.

"So have you been here before?" she asked.

"No, George recommended it to Harry and I for lunch one time but I thought I would come here with you first." He told her.

"Well it certainly looks lovely in here they outdid themselves."

"Yes it is nice."  
>"I have a question." She said.<p>

"Okay ask away."

"Have you ever been to Muggle London?" she asked.

"Once, quite briefly, we had escaped my brothers wedding when Death Eaters attacked and Hermione popped us to Muggle London. We went into a café and they had weird drinks but that about does for my muggle London adventures. You?" he asked,

"No I have never been. As you know the high class pureblood society are not suppose to interact with muggles, muggleborns and sometimes half bloods even .I have always wanted to go because Daphne spoke of the shops for clothes and make up that were better than wizard and witch shops." Pansy explained.

"Have you ever met a muggle?" he asked.

"Once I was at my grandmother's villa in France and I accidentally went into the muggle part of town and I ran into a girl around my age. But it wasn't much of a meeting my parents found me and got me out of there as soon as they could." She told him.

"My dad would most likely want to talk to them ending up making a fool of himself talking about muggle plugs." He chuckled.

"Monsieur and Mademoiselle what would you like for a beverage this evening?" the waiter asked.

"Uh…better make it butterbeer." Ron said turning pink.

"Very well monsieur…and you madam?" the waiter asked.

"The same thank you." The waiter walked off.

"Why butterbeer?"

"I think it is for the best."  
>She smiled and finally went to her menu.<p>

"The smoked salmon looks good." She thought aloud.

"I don't care for fish but the steak looks good." He said.

"It does but I am not in the mood for steak."

"Steak for me and salmon for you?"

"Yes that will be fine."  
>"Do you like Quidditch?" he asked and she laughed,<p>

"I knew you were going to ask that question. I like watching it at school on the house teams but I don't know much about it on the professional level." She told him.

"My favorite team are the—"

"Chudley Cannons…I know."

"Huh? Who knew Pansy Parkinson knew my favorite Quidditch team."  
>"It is hard not to with Draco making fun of you for liking them."<br>"He likes Puddlemere! They most certainly are not the best in the standings."  
>"That is what Blaise tells him."<p>

"So I here you like clothes, do you think you will go into the business?"

"No I don't think so. I always found I was good at Charms so I was think of working in the Magical Reversal Department undoing charms and hexes." She told him with a blush.

"Madam and Monsieur your beverages, are you ready to order?"

"Uh yes I will have the smoked salmon with cooked vegetables on the side."  
>"And I will have the steak with potatoes."<br>"Very well your meals should be ready shortly."  
>"What is your favorite subject?"<br>"Besides Quidditch?"  
>"It isn't a subject."<br>"Alright I think I would have to go with Charms too because it is the easiest." He said.

"Not Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Are you kidding we all almost got bloody murdered in that class?"  
>She was now in a fit of giggles.<p>

"Glad you find that amusing."  
>"Sorry, I realized you all like Hagrid so I thought you liked the class."<p>

"I do like him but after that first lesson third year it all went down from there."  
>"No kidding, it was two years later when I found out Draco was faking it after the first week."<br>"Did you ever love Malfoy?"  
>"No he just gave me attention so I took it. I knew he didn't love me and he knew I didn't love him."<br>"Everyone thought you worshiped the ground he walked on."  
>"I looked like a prop most of the time. I was used but really it wasn't Draco's fault. I let him do it and he was basically the same thing to me."<br>"Harry, Hermione and I have been friends since first year and with all we went through the only thing Harry and I took advantage of was Hermione for our homework."  
>"Did she know?"<br>"Yeah she knew but she let us anyway. That is why she was always such a good friend. She really shouldn't have let us practically copy but she did."

"In Slytherin it is really everyone looks out for themselves."  
>"I have noticed."<br>"In Gryffindor you always stick together, I always wished for that you know. Someone I knew was looking out for me and someone I could look after."  
>"The only time I wanted to be a Slytherin was when it came to Snape's potions class."<br>"Yeah he was into favoritism."  
>"He was the only one, you never saw McGonagall go easy on us ever."<br>"Same with Flitwick and Sprout, they were always pretty fair."  
>"What do you want to do after school"<br>"I want to be an auror. People think I just want to do it because Harry wants to do it but in all honesty I want to help people. Save them. You think after years of being involved in fighting evil I would want a break but no I think I would miss it."

"Madam and Monsieur your dinner." The waiter announced and he placed the meals in front of them.

The two thanked him for their meals and began to dig in with little bits of conversation. To Pansy's surprise Ron ate politely and not like a Barbarian.

After they finished they talked and waited for the check.

"Would you like any dessert this evening?" the waiter asked.

Ron looked to Pansy and she shook her head.

"I am stuffed."  
>"No the check is fine thanks." He said to the waiter who left to get the check.<p>

They talked of the gnomes in Ron's garden and he was a little shocked when she said she wanted to help the next time they needed a degnoming.

"Your check." The waiter said and with the wave of his wand Ron put he check to his account.

"Thank you for dining with us."  
>Ron and Pansy exited the restaurant and entered their carriage and headed back to the castle.<p>

Once at the castle Ron walked Pansy back to the dungeons.

"I had a good time tonight Ron."  
>"I did too Parkinson."<br>"Good."  
>"Good."<br>There was a good minute of silence before Pansy lost her patience.

"Seriously Weasley!" she exclaimed and she pushed him against the wall and slammed her lips against his and his eyes widened but as she deepened the kiss he relaxed as well and that is when he took control by turning around and pushing her against the wall and snogging back.

They snogged furiously until they were out of breath both their chests heaving heavily.

"Next time Weasley…it would be the gentleman like thing to kiss me first."  
>"Will do Miss. Parkinson."<br>"Good night Ron."  
>"Good night Par—Pansy." He smiled and she smiled back and she entered the Slytherin common room.<p>

On the couch were Draco, Blaise, Theo, Millicent, Daphne and Tracey waiting for her arrival.

"Do I have to beat up the Weasel?" Draco asked.

"No Draco you do not because he was a perfect gentleman."  
>"Damn I was looking forward to seeing Hermione kick his ass." Theo sighed.<p>

Pansy shook her head at her friends knowing that they had her best interest at heart.

"You had a good time I presume?" Daphne asked.

"Yes I did."  
>'I am glad."<br>"Now we have to get you someone."  
>"The time will come Pansy relax."<br>She ignored the boys banter on the best way to interrogate Ron and she headed up to bed.

She smiled at the thought of Friday when she sat at breakfast hoping that one day Ron Weasley would notice her and tonight was that night.


End file.
